


The Kiss of a Witch.

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, belle/rumpelstiltskin - Freeform, enchanted forest, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPTED FROM ANONYMOUS: Belle is a witch and the Dark one needs something with her blood or her lips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss of a Witch.

After months of reading and researching new ways to travel through realms, Rumpelstiltskin had discovered a potion that would help spark life into the dead magic bean he had in his possession. He had collected almost every ingredient he needed: the Tooth Fairy’s wisdom tooth, a lock of hair from a troll and a tear from a mermaid. However there was one last vital ingredient he was yet to collect. The kiss from a witch, although not any witch, a special witch; The Witch of Beauty. Legend has it that her beauty is so strong that men go insane after one glance of her. Her eyes are so piercing that anyone who looks into them immediately falls in love with her and become a babbling buffoon. God knows what a kiss would do to them. Legend also has it that she is one of the most powerful and dangerous witches in any realm and unfortunately is in possession of what he needs.

 

Rumpelstiltskin had been trying to put off this visit for many weeks now; this was a humiliating job for The Dark One. He was not familiar with witches and their behaviour, the only one he had come across was Zelena; that was enough to put him off witches for his entire life!

 

Rumpelstiltskin cautiously stalked towards the large rock cave, the sense of magic was strong in the air, so strong even Rumpelstiltskin had difficulty seeing straight. He studied the walls as walked; they were stained by blood smears and warnings reading “turn back!” “It’s not worth it!” “Stop now!” Rumpel scoffed and continued to make his way down the cave. Maybe some weak mortal men couldn’t handle one witch, but he could. He was The Dark One for crying out loud!

 

An amber glow slowly began to appear amongst the darkness of the cave and gradually the temperature began to rise. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light to reveal a large burning fire, a round black cauldron, a collection of odd ingredients and objects and finally a dark figure wrapped in a long black velvet hooded cloak. He went to take a step towards the witch and catch her off guard however it was her who caught him off guard.  
“Rumpelstiltskin I presume.” Her voice echoed in the cave, her words so sultry they lingered in the air. Rumpelstiltskin straightened his posture.  
“Yes Dearie, The Witch of Beauty I presume.”  
“Oh please…” She slowly turned her head so he could see her face peeking past the fabric. “Call me Belle.”

 

Her face lived up to the legend. Her eyes were a cool icy blue, they were so piercing and sharp they could cut through your soul. Her lips were a sweet cherry colour, tempting any man to just try and kiss her. She possessed carefully sculpted cheeks, flawless creamy skin and curled chestnut hair that rested against her shoulders. It almost fooled Rumpelstiltskin.

 

She smiled at him cheekily. “I understand you’re here to make some sort of deal with me. My, my, you must be pretty desperate” She said innocently.  
“What makes you say that?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow. He began to approach her,  
 “Only the desperate souls come to see me.” He walked around her in a circle as to study her.   “Desperate for a second of love, so desperate it drives them to insanity”  
“And why is that, dearie?” He came back into her view, standing close in front of her in attempt to intimidate her.  
“They never lived long enough for me to ask.” She grinned slyly. Rumpel smiled and giggled in the high pitch tone he used. He turned on his heels and stepped away from her.  
“I insure you Dearie, I have no intentions of dying today.” He said boldly.  
“I see… well then, let’s get down to business.” With a click of her fingers a puff of blue smoke appeared leaving a wooden table and two stools in its place. “Join me won’t you?”  She said as she neatly sat herself down. He looked at her suspiciously. “Relax dear; it’s just a piece of furniture.”

 

Rumpel scoffed and sat down in the chair opposite her. It was amusing seeing someone try and intimidate him. “So, what do you want from me?” she questioned as she crossed her legs.  
“I’m creating a potion and I’m one ingredient short.” He informed her.  
“That is a pity, and you assume I have said ingredient in my possessions.”  
“Oh I know you do.” He answered.  
“Is that right? Well what are you after?” Rumpel flicked his wrist and cloud of purple smoke surrounded the table. In its path it left a small spell and potion book. The witch’s eyes went wide with interest. Rumpel turned the pages searching for his special potion. His hand slammed on a page with a loud bang, however it left the witch unfazed.  
“This.”  She took the page and began to read the ingredients out loud.    
“Let’s see…the wisdom tooth of the tooth fairy? Well I don’t own that, a lock of hair from a troll?  I’m pretty sure every magical being owns that ingredient, a tear from a mermaid? The last I heard _you_ were the one who owned such an item, a kiss from The Witch of Beauty… I see.” She looked up at Rumpel, finding his expressionless face amusing. “Is that what you’re after? A kiss?” she whispered.  
“Can you help me or not?” Rumpel sneered through his teeth, he did not like this situation one bit.  
“There’s no need to get touchy Dear, I can help you. However kisses don’t come cheap these days, especially ones from me. And anyway, are you sure you can handle it, not many men can.”  
“I’m not a man. What is your price?”  
“Let’s say…” she slowly leaned forward across the table towards him. “You’ll owe me a favour.” Rumpel laughed. “No deal, I don’t go into deals without fully knowing the price.”  
“Well, if you’re sure you can live without your magical potion being complete.” She chuckled

 

Rumpel paused, he would never admit it, but he was desperate to complete his mission, to find his son. And it seemed the only way he could do that was if he got hold of this witch’s kiss. He looked up to see her smirking at him.  
“Deal.” He gritted through his teeth. The witch smiled winningly as she raised to stand and walked round the table towards him. She stopped in front of him and dropped her cloak. She was dressed in a dark plum dress that fell all the way to the floor. The top was a corset, the same colour, however with darker swirls and patters. The neckline plunged down, conserving very little. The Dark One rose so he was looking down on her. “Well then dearie, let’s get on with it.” He teased.

 

He slowly leaned down towards her and watched as she closed her eyes before closing his. Their lips gently collided. They both felt a pleasant surge and feeling between them. It had been so long since Rumpelstiltskin had been kissed, and it had been a long time since Belle had been kissed like this. A soft simple kiss, not a slobbery greedy kiss most men took from her before becoming idiots and going insane! She silently hoped the Dark One wouldn’t go insane. She enjoyed the rough texture and the firm pressure he applied to her lips. He enjoyed the plump softness that caressed his lips. The soft gentle kiss slowly became a heated open mouth kiss, much more intense. It took a few seconds before either one of them realised what had happened.  Their lips parted and Rumpelstiltskin swore he saw the witch blush.  
“See you around, Dark One.” And with that Rumpel was back in his dark castle and the witch was alone in her cave. They both stood still for a second, both brushing their lips with their fingers. Both confused and in a daze over what had just happened.  


End file.
